Torn
by reid-garwins-girl
Summary: Finally returning to her home in Ipswich, Massachusetts is overwhelming enough for Shyanne Noriega without her ex best friend and her so called big brother splitting her in half. Who can she turn to when an offer comes up that she can't refuse? R&R?
1. Memories

Okay so this is my first Covenant Fanfic. It's my obsession as is Reid Garwin AKA Toby Hemingway thus the Pen Name :) I've noticed that everyone else seems to as well but I would really like to do a fanfic about him so yeah! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Shyanne and Mikey. R&R? Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

I never thought coming back to this place would be so hard. I mean it was my home, until the accident. This accident left me without a brother and scared of my best friend. I'm not even sure we're best friends anymore. I had to convince my grandparents to let me Attend Spenser Academy this year and that wasn't an easy thing to accomplish. Making things right with my boys was all that mattered. Even if he still hated me for blaming him for the accident, I wanted him to know that knew it wasn't his fault. That dumb building had death written all over it and him and my brother Mikey were adventurous as most 12 -well barely thirteen I should say- year olds would be. Everyone warned them that going into that house was a stupid idea but they were determined to show everyone that it wasn't all that bad. Reid was the only one who made it out of the rubble. He lost his friend on his 13th birthday. A boys right of passage. No one but me had ever seen Reid cry before, and I was 12. Back then it seemed as if he hadn't even tried to save Mikey. I didn't understand. Now I know that Reid wouldn't have left him there and I was going back home to let him know. If he didn't accept my apology, then at least I tried. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me

"_You'll never catch me!" The 5 year old yelled, running away from the blond haried boy, Her black curls bounced behind her._

"_Wanna bet?" He yelled. As he gained speed he lunged at her, tackling her to the ground._

"_Gotcha!" He said picking himself up and plopping back down on her back._

"_That's not fair Re-Re, This is Tag not Football." She grunted, trying her hardest to wiggle out from underneath Reid._

"_It's all the same Shy Bear. Like Tomatoes and Potatoes." He said crossing his arms triumphantly, still sitting on his female best friend._

"_Those aren't the same." Shy said laughing as best as she could._

" _Yeah huh! They're both fruits." Reid insisted._

"_They're veggies smartypants." Shy giggled, finally being able to push him off of her_

"_Well whatever." He said brushing himself off. He stopped and began to laugh._

"_What?!" Shy said putting her fists on her hips._

"_You're grammas gonna kick your butt." He said between laughs. He pointed to the knees of her pants. She looked down in horror. They were dirty and tore up from the rough housing that went on that day. Reids laughs slowed to a stop as Shy burst into tears._

"_It's okay Shy. I'm sure she won't be that mad. I was only teasing. I'm sorry." Reid said wrapping his arms around the hysterical little girl._

"_Reid, Shyanne What's going on out here?" Reids mom Lyndsey said running to the backyard._

"_She got her pants dirty and she's scared her grammas gonna kick her butt." Reid whisper-yelled to his mother patting her back lightly. She smiled at the little boy._

"_Here, how about I take Shy, and you go call Ty and Mikey down for lunch." She said patting Reids back as well._

" _Can I call Cay and Pogue to come over too momma?" He asked, his eyes lighting up._

"_Yes but that doesn't give you the right to pick on Shy." She warned him._

"_Don't worry momma, they like her. She's just like one of the boys." Reid smiled at Shy before running into the house_

_Shyanne Melody Noriega had found her best friend. _

My eyes fluttered open wildly as my phone rang obnoxiously in my purse. I dug it out and smiled as the screen lit up with Cays name on it. He had been pestering me for the past week about when I was getting there. If I was there yet. He cracked me up.

"Yes Cay?" I said sighing.

"Are you here yet?" He asked. I could hear the hopefulness in his voice. You would swear he was no more than five years old.

"Almost." I replied.

"How long is almost?" He whined. Goodness gracious this boy must be super whimpy.

"Their stopping right now. Why?" I asked standing up and getting my carry-ons.

"Because it's cold out here." He whined again. A confused look took over my face. I looked out the window of the train and sure enough, there he was, Caleb Danvers not appearing at all how I imagined him. I imagined him to be an awkward little thing with a deep voice but he was a buff, handsome man. He must have spotted me in the window because he smiled this crooked smile that made my heart melt. He got... Hot.

I ran off of the train as fast as my legs and the 20 pound bags in each arm would let me. I finally just ditched the bags and jumped into his arms. He held me tightly.

"Ca- Cay. I need air please!" I gasped, hitting back and flailing around in his big arms.

"Sorry." He set me down laughing. I laughed too. He walked past me to grab my bags and came back to where I was standing.

"C'mon lets go the guys are waiting." Caleb said smiling that amazing crooked smile. I could

get used to that. I followed him to the car. A giant lump formed in the back of my throat out of nervousness. I didn't know what Reid would say. How would he act? Would he hate me?

"He doesn't hate you Shy." Caleb said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Get out of my head Cay." I said crossing my arms tightly across my chest. I prepared for the worst as we pulled up to giant Danvers mansion.

"Here goes." I sighed as I opened my door.

(Hopefully you liked it! Remember to review :] )


	2. Fun Minus One

Thank you smpcgirl, TaBu, and E l L Y f I s H for my very first reviews!!! I appreciate them dearly. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Shyanne.

Well here goes :)

The giant mansion hadn't changed a bit. It still had that eerie look about it that gave me the chills.

"Have I ever mentioned just how creepy your house is Cay?" I said following him up the stairs to the front door.

"Really? I thinks it's pretty nice." He replied thinking for a moment then shrugging. He opened the large door and entered, I followed in afterward. Out of nowhere a pair of large arms wrapped themselves around me._ 'What is with the need for everyone to suffocate me?!' _I thought as I tried to position my face to look up.

"Oh Shy-Shy I missed you little one!" The deep voice bellowed down at me. I was confused at who this one was, although it was a toss-up between Ty and Pogue. They both called me Shy-Shy. Reid was the only on I let call me Shy Bear.

"I missed you too...Whoever this is....Who is this?" I asked, still trying look up at the face but inevitably failing.

"That hurts little one. You don't even remember Po-Po." This source of the deep voice released me. I looked up at the older looking Pogue. By god, all these boys just decided to get hot without warning.

"Oh my god the last time I saw you, you were a skinny little thing trying to buff up for Karlie Donahue by eating all my spaghetti." I said examining him. Pogue was my protector. He always had been. I thought back to our first day of middle school and Aaron Abbott slapped my butt. Caleb, Tyler, Reid, and Mikey made a barrier thing around me and Pogue went up to him and socked him in the nose. These boys were my everything.

"And it obviously worked, because look at it me now." Pogue said with a slight smirk. _'Yes look at you now.' _I thought still looking at him.

"You're welcome. I went hungry you got buffer. That's love." I joked. I looked at the next boy standing up. Tyler, Baby Boy, The youngest of everyone besides me of course.

"Ty!" I said smiling and jumping on him. Ty was always the one I was on a team with for football. He helped me tie my hair up if my hands were dirty. He was always on my side in an argument no matter what it was about or whether the other boys were gonna beat him up or not. He was truly my brother even though we weren't related at all.

"You got so big Shy-Shy." Tyler said stumbling backwards and laughing. His squeeze was more gentle than Caleb and Pogues hugs were. He let me go and looked at the doorway. Apparently Caleb had left the room because he entered again shutting his phone. He didn't look very happy.

"Reid got caught up doing something. He can't make it." Caleb said looking at me. My heart dropped. He really didn't want to see me. He still hated me. I knew it, I was just too stupid to believe that he would just magically start to forgive me. The room grew silent. Everyone took a seat where they were, leaving me to stay standing up like an idiot.

"I'm sorry Shy." Caleb looked remorseful. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to cry, but I had to wait until I was in private to do that.

"Oh well I'll see him later." I finally spoke, plastering on a smile so fake I probably looked like Joan Rivers. I sat down on Tyler and looked at the others, who kept the silence as awkward as possible.

"Thanks Shy." Tyler grunted, adjusting himself underneath of me.

"Silly, silly Tyler. You know you're my chair even if there's a room full of them." I smiled tapping his nose with my pointer finger. I saw a slight blush rise to his cheeks and rolled my eyes.

"So what's been going on with you guys? Girlfriends I need to interrogate?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning back on Tyler.

"I'm dating Kate Tunney." Pogue offered to help me break the silence. I smiled appreciatively at him.

"I _was_ dating a girl named Sarah." Caleb added.

"I am single at the moment." Tyler cleared his throat.

"Who is stupid enough to not date Baby Boy." I teased, pinching his cheeks.

"Quit it." He whined smacking my hands away. I laughed and turned back to the guys who were trying hard not to laugh.

"So why _were_ you dating Sarah? What happened?" I asked focusing my full attention on Caleb. I wanted to know if I had to beat this chick up.

"You don't have to beat her up or anything, She just lost her scholarship here and we both agreed that it wasn't going to work out between us.'Caleb replied running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Cay, get out of my head please, This is the second time, third time and I'll injure you." I warned squinting one eye for a more mysterious look. He looked at me with his hands up.

"So Kate Tunney huh?" I said leaning back on Tyler once more.

"Yeah. I know, I said I would never date her but she's sweet and I think she's the one for me ya know?" Pogue said turning the shade of red Tyler had turned earlier.

"Aw Po's in love!" I cooed, making Pogue my next target for cheek pinching.

"Stop that! Why do you pick on Caleb?" He said swatting my hands away like Ty had.

"Because, I have officially elected Cay my new hubby." I stated now taking a seat on Caleb.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked confused.

"It's a very good thing, You get picked on the least and theres little to almost no cheek pinching!" I explained.

"Call me hubby." Caleb said smiling. He had just saved himself from ridicule in public. The other two were fair game now.

"Why can't one of us be your hubby?" Pogue whined, and Tyler crossed his arms.

"Because sweethearts, you have a girlfriend so calling you hubby in front of her would be a tad bit awkward. And Ty is like a brother to me it would even more awkward. Thus the reason Caleb is the hubby." I put my arm around Calebs neck. He smiled up at me. I smiled back.

"Nobody told me you were here love!" Evelyn exclaimed holding her arms out to me. I jumped up as quickly as I could to greet her. She was like my second mother, Lyndsey Garwin was like my first. I had always lived with my grandma Rosie and my PaPa Manuel, but The Garwins(Lyndsey and Logan), The Danvers(Evelyn and James), The Perrys(Rosalind and Christopher), and The Simms(Calista and Ryan) were always my families. They would take me off of my grandparents hands happily when they needed a break. I never threw a fit.

"Oh my dear, look at you. How you've grown! You even have your boobs." Evelyn squealed, I was sure I turned a deep red, and the boy tried to stifle their laughter.

"Thanks mom." I said plastering on another Joan Rivers smile.

"Well come on dear I'll show you your room." She pulled me up the stairs. I looked down at the boys.

"I will kill you!" I mouthed as I disappeared up the stairs.

Pogue and Tyler went home and I got changed into my night clothes. This room was exquisite and the bed was just as good. I got comfortable under the blankets.

"You decent?" I heard Calebs voice from outside of the door.

"Yeah come in." I said looking at the door.

"So, does being a hubby save me from being murdered in my sleep for laughing at you?" He smiled. That damn smile, How can I possibly murder that?!

"I'll think about it."I huffed, crossing my arms. He laughed.

"Well good night." He said leaning down to hug me. "It's great to have you back, Shy." He talked into my neck.

"It's good to be back Cay, Good night hubby." I smiled as he let go. I watched him walk out of the room and shut the door. My stomach began to flutter.

_'Damn it Danvers.'_ Was my last thought before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Read and review!!!!


	3. Enter Reid Garwin

Thanks for the reviews guys they're greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shyanne.

* * *

_'Damn it Danvers!'_ Was my first thought as he burst into my room. I placed the pillow over my head as he walked over to my bed.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty." He whispered softly into my ear. I sent shivers up my spine and made me tingle.

"No!" My voice was muffled. He should know by now that I was one of the most stubborn people in the world. Perhaps that's why me and Reid were such great friends.

"Yes get up!" He said a little bit louder this time. I didn't respond, sleep was crucial for me. I peeked out from under the pillow to see him standing on my bed. He started jumping, why jumping? I soon answered my own question. It was truly annoying to have something bouncing around while you were trying to sleep.

"Caleb go away!" I whined loudly as the fully grown teenage boy jumped on the bed like a five year old.

"No, It's 2 in the afternoon. Mom was gonna wake you up at 9 but I told her no." He replied, still jumping on the bed.

"I missed breakfast?!" I asked sadly, that was my favorite time of the day. It always put in a good mood.

"Yes you did." He said, finally letting him self fall on the bed and crawling to my side. He sat up Indian-Style. "Now would you get up?" He asked leaning forward.

"Fine." I pouted, slowly uncovering myself. The cold air hit my skin.

"Seriously? Why did you turn on the fan?" I asked trying to cover my self again.

"Motivational purposes." He shrugged grabbing the blanket.

"Caleb Danvers, Sleep ruiner." I said getting up to turn it off. I turned back around to see his body sprawled out over my bed. I put my hands on my hips.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"You can't lay here anymore." I said lifting his head up to look at me.

"Why not?" I held back another laugh.

"Because, It doesn't want you to lay here at 2 in the afternoon." Caleb replied. I rolled my eyes at him

"She can lay in mine anytime." Another voice spoke up from the doorway. I turned to see a figure leaning up against the frame of the door. He donned a black sweater with the sleeves pushed up, black Dickies pants, His crossed arms revealed one hand that was covered by a fingerless glove. His face was more mature compared to when I last saw him, his light blonde hair covered his forehead but his blue eyes shined through it and were still childish and full of mischief. His lips twisted up into the same smirk that he had acquired in the 7th grade that made me want to smack him and kiss him at the same time.

"Reid, uh- hi!" My brain attempted to comprehend the situation at hand. A now incredibly good looking Reid Garwin was standing at my door, an equally good looking Caleb Danvers was laying on my bed, and Reid had offered me his.

"Hey." He chuckled, "Sorry I couldn't make it for the little reunion party last night, I had some things to take care of." His eyes flickered to Caleb, who was sitting upright on my bed with his arms folded across his chest.

"It's fine." Was all I could manage to say right now.

"So are you just gonna stand there or do I get a hug?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow. It took me a minute to realize that he wanted to come into contact with me and I ran into his arms.

"Somebody missed me." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. I breathed him in. He smelled better than he used to. I smiled to myself as his chin rested on the top of my head.

"I did. So much Re-Re." I wanted to cry, not out of pain, but out of happiness. I missed this boy, he meant a lot to me and It felt more than right to be in his arms.

"I missed you too Shy bear." He whispered to me. Why was it that whenever him or Caleb did that I got goosebumps and shivers went up and down my spine.

"So Caleb do you mind if I steal her for a day? I promise we'll be back for dinner with the parents." He asked keeping one arm around my shoulders. I saw Calebs face tense up and Reids eyebrow arch, as if they were talking to each other in a different language.

"Sure, just be back at least an hour before. I'm sure she'd like to have a chance to clean up before then." Caleb replied hesitantly, swinging his legs over my bed. I wiggled out of Reids grasp and made a space for Caleb to exit. He made sure not to hit me but pushed past Reid rather hard. Reid just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"So anyways." He said sauntering into my room and sitting on my bed.

"Gotta change If we're going anywhere." I said putting my hands on my hips. I guess wasn't as comfortable around Reid as I thought I was. I didn't even feel comfortable being in short shorts around him.

"Go ahead." He shrugged.

"Reid, I'm not changing in front of you." I laughed. He was funny.

"We did when we were little, what's so different?" He asked.

"We're not five anymore." I laughed again. "You can stay in here but I'm going in the bathroom." I said grabbing clothes out of my drawers.

Reid's P.O.V

I laughed quietly as she gathered her things and went into the bathroom and smiled as heard the lock on the door click. She was even more beautiful than I had imagined she would be. Her Black hair fell in large curls down her back, her green eyes had this little twinkle in them that only seemed to come out when she smiled. Her face was remarkably beautiful. It had matured and to be completely honest, I like the way she turned out. Only one thought held me back. Mikey, My best friend who died in my presence in that stupid old house. The memory of it hit me like ton of bricks.

"_C'mon Mikey don't be a baby. It's just a house." 13 year old Reid Garwin said to his best friend Mikey._

"_No way man, I bet it hasn't even been inspected!" Mikey exclaimed looking at the house with a duh expression on his face._

"_You sound like my dad." Reid laughed. "Well if you're not gonna go I'll go by myself." He started towards the old worn out house._

"_Wait up, If you die I'm gonna laugh at you." Mikey shook his head and caught up with Reid._

"_That's my boy." Reid smirked. He lifted Mikey up first and then himself through the window._

"_Man this place is disgusting!" Mikey said touching to dust that had built up on the plastic that covered the furniture._

"_It's so cool." Reids eyes lit up as he looked at everything. _

"_Okay dude we saw it now let's go." Mikey replied as Reid started up the stairs._

"_I'll let you know if it's cool to come up." Reid yelled down to Mikey. Mikey sighed and looked at everything. He had a bad feeling about this place. Reid had reached the top step when he lost his footing. He fell down the stairs, unconscious._

"_Reid!" Mikey yelled. He ran quickly to Reid's side and knelt down. "Reid c'mon man wake up!" Mikey said shaking Reids arms. Reid's eyes flickered open._

"_Thank God you're okay...Reid?" Mikey said with a confused look on his face. Reid's iris' had turned completely black. He began to convulse and Mikey back away. Tears streamed down his face as Reid shook. A cloud of white flashed and soon enough the house came crashing down._

_The fire trucks and police cars surrounded the house. They dug through the rubble, finding both of the boys unconscious._

"_Where's Mikey?" Reid whispered to his mother who was walking along side the stretcher._

"_I'm sorry baby." Lyndsey whispered as they lifted him into the ambulance. Reid shook his head and began to cry. His best friend hadn't made it through the big moment in Reids life. Only Reid had made through receiving his powers._

"Reid are you ready?" I snapped out of the flashback that played in my head.

"Yeah let's go." I said getting up and placing my arm over her shoulder as we walked out of the room. It was time she knew the truth about her brothers death.

* * *

Ya like? Review please :)


	4. Something About the Sunshine

SO SORRY I'M LATE WITH UPDATING!!! Thank you for your reviews guys! Disclaimers: I own nothing but Shyanne and the memory of Mikey.

* * *

Shyannes P.O.V

I rolled down the window as he started the engine. It was such a nice day outside, why waste it? If you grew up in Ipswich, you knew better than to let a clear sunny day go unnoticed and uncherished. I turned my head to the blonde who sat in the front seat of the Black Chevy Avalanche. I saw a small smile play on his lips as his foot pressed down slightly on the pedal, the engine revved loudly. Boys and their toys.

"Ready?" He asked looking a me, the smile remained on his lips.

"I'm in the car aren't I?" I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and began to drive off of the Danvers Property. I reached for the radio knob but my attempt was futile. He smacked my hand away.

"Don't touch the radio. Mine." He said covering it with his hand stubbornly.

"You sound like a baby." I laughed. I let myself sink into the giant seat. I rolled down the window as we drove down the road. I looked over at Reid who was looking ahead and smiling.

"What?" I asked turning towards him slightly in my seat.

"Nothing." He glanced over at me, the smile still content on his face. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Why was I acting so girly around him. He was just my best friend. My really, really cute best friend...

Reids P.O.V

I took my hand away from the radio knob. I loved Shyanne but nobody touched the radio. I have rules for my truck and _that _was one of them. I glanced over at her as she rolled down the window. The way the light of the sun hit her face and the wind rippled her hair made me smile. She looked so beautiful. No one had ever made me feel like this before. I don't think I've actually considered a girl genuinely beautiful. I had thought of them as hot, but that was the extent of it. I focused on the long winding road from Caleb's house the middle of nowhere to town with a content smile on my face. We had to buy her a bathing suit. She didn't know it yet but the only way to celebrate this beautiful day was by going swimming. Mom and dad were dying to see her and to be honest I wanted to show her off in town. God knows I'd be the envy of every guy if I had her on my arm.

"What?" I heard her say. I was caught.

"Nothing." I look at her. The truth was, it was hard to keep my eyes off of her. She was addicting.

"Aw Shy Bear is that a blush I see." I teased her. I didn't know any better with her. I never expected to like her let alone act like an actual 18 year old around her.

"Shut up." She snapped, but a smile played at the corners of her mouth. I turned into town and pulled in front of the clothes store with the most giggling girls around it. Where there were hot girls, there were bathing suits.

"What are we doing?" She asked. The look on her face was priceless. I didn't answer. I just leaped out of the truck, ran around to her side and opened the door.

"Reid?" She said crossing her arms and letting her feet dangle off of the side. I laughed at her and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well my dear, we're getting you a swimsuit for this glorious day." I stretched and extended my hand to her. She shook her head and smiled, putting her hand in mine and jumping out of the truck.

"Thanks." Her voice sounded so sweet. It was like music to my ears and no matter what she was saying, I wanted to hear it all the time.

"Don't thank me," I said putting my hand in my pocket, "Just leave you hand where it is?" I squeezed her hand lightly and led her into the store.

Shyannes P.O.V

As Reid led me into the store,I was once again more confused than I thought I should be. Reid was holding my hand and I was letting him. Why? I thought I had feelings for Danvers. No, I can't have feelings for either one I just got here! But I had kept in touch with Caleb and he made me smile on a daily bases with his all day, all night phone calls. So many tardies that I was willing to take Saturday school for.

"Wow." I said looking at the trendy store. I looked around and chuckled as I spotted the very little bathing suit rack. Only in Ipswich.

"Well which one?" He asked me. I looked at the rack and decided on a bright yellow bikini. It wasn't too revealing and it was definitely cute.

"This one." I dangled it in front of him. A smirk twisted on his lips. He eyed it and took it out of my hand.

"Perfect." Was the only word he said walking with me to the cash register and then to the car. There was something about this unexpected sunshine that made today absolute perfection. Something bad was going to happen. As lame as that sounded, I could feel it.

* * *

Liking it???? Review please :)


	5. Authors Note!

Authors Note!!!!! Yay my first one lol. Well This doesn't have anything to do with my story except for the fact that it's Covenant related. I used my little sisters youtube account to post a fan video for The Covenant. If your interested in watching look up shelbeestraitlautner and click on the artwork video it has a picture of Toby Hemingway on it. I know it's bad quality but I'm working on fixing that :) Thank you all who read my story and I'll be putting another chapter of "Torn" up soon and I'm currently writing another story about Tyler that came to me in a dream and is inspired by The Hangover and Asher Roth's song I Love College.

Thank You Thank You!!

-reid-garwins-girl


End file.
